


lost bet

by hito_ritabi



Series: lingEr [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, exhausted, piggyback, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi





	lost bet

** One character loses a bet to another character.  ** **  
**

 

He sighed heavily, pulling Hiero's body up by his arm, putting it over his opposite shoulder. “You just can't do anything about that can you?” He asked, chuckling, using his other arm to wrap around the boy's smaller frame at his waist to steady him up. Hiero's head was down, his thick white bangs hiding his eyes but Cyril could see his mouth was open, his fangs seen as he was panting. “You're okay now, but we can't stay here tonight.” Cyril said, walking out of the building down the steps. “I bet you can't even walk on your own weight in five minutes.”

 

“I can so!” Hiero gasped, his voice playful, but soft and raspy. When Cyril glanced down to him, he saw the boy's eyes were worn and sunken looking. The Insanity never did have a good impact on his physical appearance afterward.

Smirking, Cyril nodded at him, “We'll see.”

 

Together with Cyril helping him hobble, the two headed down the muddy streets. Without any form of protection from the mist, their clothes began to get soaked. After a few minutes, Cyril glanced over his shoulder, seeing a few of the people from the bar looking down the street after them. The small fishing town was bound to spread the news quickly of someone infectious being in the area; no where would be safe for them to rest tonight.

 

“Because of you, I didn't even get to finish my potatoes.” Cyril pointed out, looking back to Hiero. He was able to hold his own weight a bit better now, but he was still hobbling. Cyril just sighed, stopping to adjust his hold on Hiero's wrist before their pace quickened again. “Where do you want to go for the night? We could head back up the path, since we came through a forest. But back-tracking like that...”

 

“Let's keep pushing on a bit longer,” Hiero answered.

 

“Has it been five minutes?” Cyril asked a moment later. Hiero nodded, his head only barely moving but Cyril caught sight of the movement in his peripheral vision. “All right. Let's see if you can walk.” Carefully, he let go of Hiero's hand, straightening up as he did so. Hiero shifted his weight onto his own legs, struggling to remain upright. Cyril took a few steps forward, then turned back to look at the younger boy. Hiero wasn't a child, but he was shorter than him, and only looked like he was a teenager who never hit that growth spurt all men were supposed to.

 

Hiero looked down at his feet, watching as he took a careful step forward on the cobblestone. He slid his other foot forward, unable to really lift it. He groaned as he shifted his weight to lift his knee and move his first leg forward once more. The moment he had placed all of his weight on his right foot, Hiero's knees buckled under him and he fell forward toward the stone. Cyril watched him fall, making no movement to help.

 

“Well then, you lost.” He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Although, his humor was a bit hit or miss, for a human.

 

“That hurt.” Hiero whined, tears coming to his eyes as he shifted up onto his knees with a scraping sound. His whole front was wet and dirty now. “I hit my jaw.” He complained, holding his chin.

 

“All right. Hang on.” Cyril let out a wry laugh, wishing he'd socked the man in his jaw as payment before leaving. Pushing those thoughts of violence away, Cyril returned to Hiero's side, patting his head. “Time for a piggyback.”

 

“No.” Hiero whined again like a child. “I can walk.”

 

“Nope, now up you get.” Cyril turned his back to the boy. “Come on, don't make me beg.”

 

Without a word, Hiero looped his arms around Cyril's neck. His legs were caught by strong warm arms, and with a single lung forward, Cyril hoisted him up as he stood in one motion. To readjust the new weight on his form, Cyril took a step forward, leaning to accommodate the weight. _I wonder if that Insanity is getting to me now too._ He questioned in his mind as they continued on.


End file.
